Good Times
by GirlEnigma
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* Luna Lovegood has never had a boyfriend before, but she's not flirty like Ginny. However maybe it's about time that Luna did get one?


****

Well this is a completely random fanfic. It's in Luna Lovegood's point of view, although for those of you who didn't read the 5th book...you would have no clue who Luna is. Anyway I'm not sure WHO I want Luna to hook up with. (Although I am completely against Harry/Luna which is why Harry already has a woman in this story! HA HA!!!!) So it will be between Ron, Draco and Neville. Ron/Luna and Neville/Luna seem the sweetest though.

Please keep with me as I struggle to grasp at my plot! .

Disclaimer: It wouldn't be a fanfic if this was my credited work! This is JK's stuff and charas. I'm just bending them to my own selfish whims. Enjoy!

--

First day of school and it was already dark and gloomy outside. I sighed, pressing my face against the window of the Hogwarts Express train. My compartment was still empty, but we had about 15 minutes until departure.

I sighed and opened up my new edition of the Quibbler. It felt so weird, being in 6th year already. Harry Potter's 6th year and my 5th year at Hogwarts was an experience that no one could forget. The Dark Lord staged an all out attack against the school! And, finally, Harry was able to destroy Voldemort and finish the prophecy made on him such a long time ago. It probably felt good to finally dispatch of the person who was responsible for taking away the lives of his parents. Although it probably would have felt even better to come home to his godfather, Sirius Black.

I sighed again. I felt bad for Harry, I really did. And I think for awhile he pitied me quite a bit too. We were kind of similar, if you thought about it. We were both misunderstood by the general public, we both couldn't seem to find a date and we both had lost people very dear to our hearts.

Although when Harry Potter arrived holding Ginny Weasley's hand I had to take back my thoughts about him not being able to catch a date.

"Hello Luna!" Harry said brightly, taking a seat across from me.

"Good afternoon," I replied, staring fixedly Ginny and Harry's interwoven hands.

"Urm..." Harry said, clearing his throat, "Ginny and I have starting dating."

"Wonderful," I said dreamily.

"H-How was your summer?" Ginny asked, blushing.

"I slipped into a ditch and broke my bum. Da wasn't around much this summer so I had to let it heal out the muggle way. Terrible, really."

Ginny and Harry stared at me, in a half-amused half-awestruck manner.

"But I did manage to practice on my Transfiguration spells," I added, "I only got a W on my O.W.L.S in Transfiguration."

"What did you get in Potions?" Ginny asked.

"An O, naturally."

"I see..."

"How about your Charms grade?"

"I got a W in Charms."

"That isn't so bad really."

"No, not at all."

"Hey mates," a familiar voice said, entering the cabin followed by Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger.

"Hey Ron," Harry smiled.

Ronald sat next to Ginny and Neville sat next to me since Hermione took the last remaining seat next to Ron. The way Neville was acting, having to sit next to me, you'd think I was radioactive or something.

"We're going to leave soon," Hermione sighed excitedly.

"I suppose you're Head Girl?" Neville asked.

"Why, since you ask," Hermione said, beaming and blushing at the same time, "Yes! Yes, I am."

"Not gloating a bit now are we?" I mumbled, pressing my face against the glass again.

"What?" Hermione asked, louder than her original speaking voice.

"Nothing," I replied in an extra cheery voice.

"Well, well," someone said, drawling, "If it isn't the marvelous 6-pack heroes of Hogwarts."

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy," I said, not turning my attention from the window.

"Hmph," Draco said, "Is your face close enough to that window, Lovegood?"

"Almost," I said, smashing it a little closer, "Now, that's perfect."

In the reflection of the glass, I saw Mr. Malfoy suppress a smirk. He was half-civil to me, probably because I was a pureblood.

"What the bloody hell do you want Malfoy?" Ronald asked him nastily.

"Nothing concerning you, Weasel."

"Then what do you want?" Harry asked, even more nastily.

"I wanted to speak with Lovegood."

Suddenly I felt all eyes on me. I calmly removed my face from the window and turned to look at Mr. Malfoy, who was smirking ever so evilly with his hands on his hips.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I realize that you're friends with this pathetic little bunch but I'm rather astounded by the way you fought last year."

"Thank you..." I said, still quite dreamily, "I think..."

"Could you find time, in your busy little Crumpled Horned Snorkack catching schedule, to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

I almost felt everyone's jaw drop. I had to admit this was certainly an odd request. But we couldn't forget that even though Draco Malfoy came from an evil family, he had helped Dumbledore out last year. He provided us with some vital information that ultimately led to us getting rid of Voldemort.

"Sure," I said, shrugging.

Draco smirked, "Great. I'll owl you later Lovegood."

Then he walked off, slamming the compartment door behind him.

It took a moment before everyone composed themselves. Then I was bombarded by questions I wasn't sure how to go about answering.

"Luna! You aren't really going to hang out with that git?" Ronald asked, steam almost pumping out of his ears.

"That twit has a lot of nerve! You're going to ditch him right?" Ginny asked.

"That was completely random!" Hermione exploded, "He's got to be up to something!"

"I'm still a bit scared of Malfoy," Neville quivered, "but I guess you're not Luna."

I sighed loudly and everyone silenced themselves.

"...I'm not sure how we'd have a good time," I remarked, "He and I have such different tastes in fun..."

And then I resumed to pressing my face against the window. The train just now pulled out of the station. Hogwarts - here we come.

--

****

Don't be afraid to review!!


End file.
